Got it?
by Alchemy-Uknown
Summary: What happens when two girls try to get footage of two anime boys fighting?
1. Prolouge

Got It?

A Vampire Knight and Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction

Prolouge

By an uncrowded, small street, two predators awaited their prey in a tree. Both of their eyes glimered through the trees, almost unnoticed. One got closer to the other and whispered silently,

"Are you sure they'll come through here?" She looked at her partner in crime. She nodded slightly.

"Of course. This is the way to that little ice cream shop remember?" She remimded her. The girl with the green eyes shook her head."That handles one group, but the other?"

"I had a good friend of theirs recommend the shop to them for a after-lunch thing." She replied. She returned her gaze on the street.

"But, one hates milk, remember? He'd never in his lifetime go there." Bridget retorted. Kim shook her head," I must admit, he'll let his friend go in there at least." Bridget just hmph'd

The sound of footsteps brought the girls to an alert state. It was Kiryu. Bridget hissed at Kim to get the camera ready. She nodded vigorously and got the video camera out of her bag. She turned it on and focoused it on Kiryu and Cross through the leaves.

These two girls were hunting for a Kiryu vs. Elric bicker fight. And to get it on tape and show the world.


	2. Chapter 1

-1While Kim was focusing the camera, Bridget was looking for the other pair that was supposed to come, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. Bridget narrowed her green eyes. _Why aren't they here yet?_ Then two more people came through the walkway, it was them. The clash would hopefully be soon, if Zero and Ed bumped into each other, it would be total chaos. Zero was almost six feet tall, and Ed was only five feet and four inches.

"Got it ready?" Bridget whispered. She nodded.

"I'm recording…now!" Bridget returned her gaze to the walkway, and the it started as soon as she looked at them. Ed was walking past, and he accidentally bumped into Zero.

"Sorry," Ed said politely. _Was this going to end without a fight? _Bridget thought and leaned closer to the street. She smirked. _ No, it wouldn't, Zero might say something about being short._

Zero grunted and muttered something, sounding like it started with an 'S'. Ed turned around.

"Did you say something? If you did, I didn't catch it." Oh yeah, now it starts.

"I said, it's ok shrimp." Zero said in an annoyed tone. Ed twitched a little._ Score!_ Bridget's mind screamed. Winry sweat dropped. He twitched some more.

"Don't call me short! It get's me in a bad mood." Ed scowled, trying to keep his temper. Zero quirked a eyebrow. He had a look that wanted to make him a bit madder. I nudged Kim a little and she nodded.

"Dude, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, maybe nobody has, but dude you're short." Zero said in a it's-so-obvious voice. Ed twitched again, angry twitches surrounded him. Winry blinked at him, and Yuuki blinked at Zero. Both of the girls were looking at their friends as they acted totally stupid.

"Don't. Call. Me. Small. Besides, you're a giant." Ed remarked sarcastically. Zero stayed calm, but Bridget knew he couldn't keep it up forever. Kim giggled a little, but luckily they didn't notice.

"Pipsqueak." Zero challenged.

"Emo wannabe." He replied smoothly. _Wow, he's really keeping his temper._ Bridget thought.

"What?." Zero shouted in disbelief. He motioned forward.

Bridget smirked,_ Now, it begins._


	3. Chapter 2

"What did you call me?" Zero gasped at Ed. He laughed a little. Winry and Yuuki looked at each other for a moment. Winry smiled, put her finger to her ear and spun it around. Yuuki giggled and pointed to Zero and shrugged.

"An emo wannabe." Ed said again. Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Pint-sized midget." Zero said sarcastically. Bridget widened her eyes, then smirked._ Now he has it coming._

"Don't call me small! I'll break off your feet and stick them in her head!" He roared. Yuuki blinked. Winry shook her head.

"But, how would you reach them? Your too short to reach my feet or my head." He asked in an even tone. Kim widened her eyes and looked at Bridget. She simply shrugged, and returned her gaze to the street.

Ed smirked," How old are you?"

"Um sixteen why?" he replied, confused.

"With your hair, you don't look a day over ninety!" He proclaimed and bundled over laughing. Kim and Bridget giggled and tried to keep their sanity. Yuuki looked over at Ed and yelled in Zero's defense,

"Hey, no he doesn't! He just dyed it, that's all!" And Yuuki started laughing too. Zero's jaw dropped as everyone started laughing.

Ed started crying and wailed," Stop, your gunna make me explode!" Winry held her stomach and tried not to double-over in laughter. Kim and Bridget laughed in the trees, not caring if anyone saw them.

Winry blinked and looked at the trees, and we immediately stopped. She shrugged. We both thought we were caught for a moment there.

We would have to be more careful from now on.


End file.
